The invention relates to an apparatus for shaping or pre-shaping blanks for packs, especially hinge-lid packs with rounded or polygonal longitudinal edges, wherein the blanks can be fed to a shaping station having at least one shaping device comprised of a shaping plate with shaping longitudinal margins and movable shaping tools, especially shaping rollers, the movable shaping tools being movable along marginal regions of the shaping plate, especially from the bottom side of the shaping plate to the top side, thereby deforming the blank.
Hinge-lid packs are a widespread pack type for cigarettes. Recently, hinge-lid packs for cigarettes whose longitudinal edges have a rounded, beveled or polygonal design have been increasingly used. The production of such packs requires a preparatory treatment of the blanks, specifically a deformation of the same in the region of longitudinal edges. An example for an apparatus for shaping or pre-shaping blanks for hinge-lid packs is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,704 Focke et al (assigned to the assignee of the present application).